mcgrog_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Synopsis of 5/21/06 Gaming Session
Mr. Jackson is off undergoing surgery on Tortuga so he can get a nice new shiny neuro interface. The rest of us meanwhile decide to go planet side to see if we can sell off our freighter, Galaga I, learn whatever new skills we need, etc., while waiting for our newly-acquired frigate the Galaga II to get repaired. Clive O'Hairy heads off to a nearby bar, and we all end up following him to make sure he stays out of mischief. Some shelling starts around this time, and, not wanting to get caught up in a potentially very dangerous situation, the group heads for shelter-- inside our new ship so we can take take off and get the hell out of here!! The port is under lock-down, however, and thereÕs a barricade set up to prevent anyone from getting into the ship dock, complete with lots of friendly guards and what not. Clive manages to pass himself off as Generalissimo So-and-So and, with, ahem, the 'proper id' is able to get us past the barricade and into our ship. We can't take off, so we head down to the Mafia warehouse to see if maybe we can hire ourselves out as security or something. (We would've been better off just looting, but oh well.) The two emaculately dressed Italian guys standing guard outside refuse to let us in, but they do lend us their radio -for 250 bucks- allowing Badger to contact our good ol' pal Mr. Patch Man. He says he has something for a hundred grand, and all we have to do if make sure that this one guy goes from Point A to Point B safely and that he does what he's supposed to do while at Point B. We meet 'Patches' at such-and-such bar, along with the guy we're supposed to escort. For some reason, he just happens to be outfitted in a full evironment suit that protects against biological weapons and chemicals and so on. (Hmmm, I wonder what's gonna happen here.) We get outfitted for our job, and the guy drives us out to this place not unlike a wastewater treatment plant. (Uh oh...) We take out all the guards, with Sam Mugin and Clive going all close combat and Badger, myself, and our suspicious friend providing support fire. Only some people's support fire is a bit more impressive than others, seeing as how he's armed with a laser and we just have AK's. Then, once the dust has settled from our grueling fray, Mr Friend approaches the water, drops in this strange 'grenade-like' thing with bio-hazard warnings plastered all over it, and the rest of us run like hell. We get back the bar so Patch Man can pay up, but, oddly enough, he isn't there. In fact, the only person we do see is someone who's in the process of eating another person (making Sam vomit when he fails his fright check) and a mob of people that we spotted outside begins to close in on us-- ZOMBIES!!! We barricade ourselves in, and head for the roof to wait out the night. But, the zombies have other plans, and as Sam keeps back the shambling hoard of undead with his monowire blade we high tail it out of there and over to the next building... I think. My memory gets a little fuzzy at this point. Anyhow, the Zombies are still coming, and the GM gets out a hex map as the Zombie Slay Fest begins. A jeep is parked across the way, and we have to fight through Zombie upon Zombie in order to get to it, with Clive throwing a few Molitovs, and the rest of us either gunning down or slicing down the evil undead horrors that just KEEP COMING! Finally, Clive climbs up a lamp post and shimmies over to the jeep, and Badger and I run over to jump in. Clive backs up over some Zombies (crunch!) and also bashes some skulls (smash!), we pick up Sam, and then zoom out of there to the safety of our ship where we finally take off (with lots of Zombie speedbumps along the way. WHEE!!!) Patches does in fact pay up ($100,000 gets deposited in our bank account); we sell our ship, thus allowing Badger and me to at long last pay off our debt; and the city gets cleaned up by the proper authorities (so everything will be back to normal the next time we visit there.) To Be Continued... Category:Character Log